Seasons
by sailorsandships
Summary: Cute one-shots of Eli&Clare throughout the seasons;  for those missing the time when Eclare was simple and sweet.
1. Spring

**Author's Note:  
><strong>Hello honeybeeeeeee. (: This is my first fanfiction. i'm an extremely slow writer, so this takes longer than it should've. ;P **  
><strong>I'm kinda nervous about releasing these things, but oh well. This story is going to be FULL of fluff and cuteness. just a fair warning.  
>I'm missin' my cute Eclare moments, especially after my heart was broken after DTW2. ah, 3

* * *

><p><strong>Spring<strong>

Clare was awoken by a loud repetitive tapping on her window. Her eyelids fluttered open as she looked around the sun-flooded room. Birds were chirping lightly outside, singing peaceful  
>songs, welcoming beautiful weather and a new season of sunshine. Clare sat up in bed as a smile spread across her face. The tapping returned, and her feet made contact with the cold floor as she made her way to the window, the source of the noise. She was dressed in a blue tank top and short shorts, seeing as the weather forecaster announced to expect warm weather. She opened the window, and saw her boyfriend Eli leaning down to pick up more pebbles to throw at her window pane.<p>

"Goodmorning Sunshine!" Clare yelled down, causing Eli's head to shoot up at the sudden noise shattering the peaceful atmosphere.

"Goodmorning Gorgeous. I woke up early, and I missed you. So I decided to come see you." Eli said as a smirk spread across his face.

"Well thanks for disrupting my sleep. Speaking of, I could use some more of it! Goodnight Eli!" Clare exclaimed playfully as she ran back to her bed and climbed in, leaving the window open.

Soon enough she heard Eli climbing the tree into her window, and heard a thump as Eli's feet made contact with the wood flooring. He shut the window and the blinds, causing the coolness of the dark to encircle the room and cool it down from the spring humidity. He climbed into bed with Clare, forcing giggles to escape from her lips.

"If you're not going to come out and play, I guess I'll have to just stay in bed with you all day then my darling.

Clare turned on her side so she was facing away from Eli, with her back towards him. 'I am NOT playing this game', Eli thought to himself. He slipped his fingers under Clare's shirt, inching them up her back, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. He began to place kisses on her shoulders and neck, feeling her shudder beneath his touch.

"..El…Eli.." she replied breathlessly, "i'm trying to get back to sleep."

"Don't mind me baby," Eli said deviously.

She finally relaxed at his touch and turned around. She kissed him passionately, and eventually pulled away for air. He always had this effect on her.  
>Eli smirked against her lips, and they pulled away due to lack of oxygen. Once her rational thinking returned to her brain, her eyes narrowed into a glare, straight at Eli. He of course knew she was kidding, and smugly smirked at her knowing he disrupted her playful flirting towards him. He 99.9% of the time won the battles between them, and she was very well aware of that. She turned her back to him once again, but he just grabbed her waist and pressed his body against hers, nuzzling his face into her shoulder. Clare's eyes began to feel heavy.. and she fell asleep to the comforting sound of Eli's soft breathing.<p>

Two hours later, Clare awoke from her nap and turned over to look at Eli. His eyes fluttered open and she was rewarded with a sleepy Eli and a grin.

"Goodmorning sunshine." He whispered. She felt the blush run up to her face, and quickly averted her eyes from his green ones. He kissed her cheek, simply and chastely.

"Whatcha wanna do today babe?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'm kinda lazy. Though, this spring weather is really lovely."

Eli then picked her up in his arms, and carried her downstairs to her kitchen. Her parents were gone on a business trip, and she has the house to herself all weekend. He set her down on the counter and opened up the refrigerator, in search of breakfast. His eyes landed on a brown container, with the word "nutella" printed across it in red letters. He snatched it up and held it before him while Clare watched him perched upon the counter.

"What's this?" Eli asked curiously. His eyebrows shot up at Clare's surprised gasp.

"YOU'VE NEVER HAD NUTELLA_?_" she squeaked.

He shook his head cautiously, and started to walk backwards as Clare hopped off the counter and began walking towards him.

"That is the MOST ABSURD thing I've ever heard in my life. Open it. Try it."

She said. Eli slowly unscrewed the cap and dipped his finger into the spread, and brought his finger to his lips. His eyes lit up with delight and a smirk spread across his lips.

"This is sooo good. You wouldn't mind if I kept it, would you Edwards?" he asked mischievously.

"Yes, I would. Pleeeeeease give it back."

She pouted. Her doe eyes stared up into his emerald ones, and her bottom lip jutted out into a pout. His devious facial expression immediately softened and he knew he had lost. She leaned up on her tip toes and left a feather light kiss on his lips, and his arms lowered to clasp around her tiny waist. She delicately grasped the sacred jar away from his grasp and ran. This was only the start of the playful banter and flirting for the day- and they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>I've written Summer &amp; Fall, i'll start Winter soon. Review for more! (:<strong>

-Sailors&Ships


	2. Summer

Ahh! Even though I only got two reviews for Spring, i'm still thrilled! **Thank you to JDDCdaner1497 & eclarefan54** for the positive reviews!  
>Here's the second chapter to "Seasons". enjoy, honeybees. (:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Summer<br>**  
>Eli awoke that morning feeling productive, so he dialed Clare's number and asked if he would help him wash Morty that day. The weather forecaster said it was going to be a beautiful day so it seemed like a perfect opportunity to wash his car and spend some time with his girlfriend Clare. "Sure Eli, I'll be over around noon, gotta finish my chores." She hung up and Eli grinned excited for the day.<p>

Clare silently crept up behind the boy dressed in black, who was humming a song by Dead Hand washing his hearse, Morty. She clutched the wet sponge in her hand, waiting for the perfect time to attack. Soap began trickling down her forearm as she reached her hand forward towards his dark hair. Suddenly, Eli turned around and grabbed her wrist, spinning them around, pinning her up against the side of Morty.

"Eli! Stop! My clothes are getting wet!", Clare exclaimed.

"Hm, did you think it was going to be that easy, Edwards?"

"I.. I.. yes." She spoke sheepishly.

"Well you thought wrong." Eli whispered.

He brought the water hose from around his back and held it in his hand, making his plans very visible to Clare.  
>Suddenly, a plan of escape formed in Clare's head. She leaned forward just enough to where she was whispering into his ear.<p>

"Maybe the back of Morty needs to be cleaned out too." She whispered seductively.

Eli dropped the water hose, and stared at Clare in disbelief. This wouldn't be the first time that his girlfriend had stopped him in his devious plans by whispering things in his ear. Yet, somehow he fell for it every time. He released his grip on her, as she started walking towards the back of his hearse, opened the door, and crawled in. He followed her in and got in right after her. She shut the rear door of the hearse and pushed Eli onto his back, straddling his lap. She began to kiss down his jaw line, and slowly made her way to his neck, kissing his soft spot where his shoulder meets his neck. He let his eyes close, and relaxed. Suddenly the warmth of Clare's lips was gone and his skin shivered from the temperature change. He sat up quickly only to find the back door open once again, and heard giggles coming from outside of the hearse. Still dazed from what Clare has just done, he reluctantly slipped out of the back of the hearse, his eyes darting everywhere to find the red head. He walked around the hearse slowly, but she was nowhere to be found. In the blink of an eye, he felt cold water hitting his back and whipped around to see her, with another water balloon in hand.

"I thought you agreed to help me wash Morty, not sabotage me left and right…" Eli said, while inching closer to her.

A deep red blush rose to Clare's face as he was slowly making his way towards her. Her back eventually hit the fence behind her. She was cornered. Her mind was racing with ways to get out of his grasp once again, but she made the mistake of looking into his eyes. His eyes were staring straight into hers, dancing with plans to get her back. She felts his arms wrap around her waist and lift her up and she giggled and screamed begging to be let down. He simply shook his head and walked back to Morty to finish their task.

He set her down and picked up a sponge once again, and began to work on his windows. Clare stared at him in disbelief, trying to figure out how he wasn't trying to get her back. She picked up a sponge and worked on the tires, sitting on the ground. She saw Eli grab for the water hose and started to rinse the car. He pointed it in Clare's direction, and soaked her.

"Elllllllllllllliiiiiiii!" She exclaimed. Her auburn curls were dripping with water and all she could do was pout at him. She knew what that did to Eli. It made him instantly feel guilty. Clare was fully aware of how to use cuteness to her advantage, and it worked on Eli like a charm. The smirk instantly dropped from his face and he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry baby, I just let revenge get the better of me I guess." He replied genuinely. Clare smiled into his chest and looked up into his eyes. She let her gaze fall to his lips and closed the distance between them.

"I.. started.. it.. don't.. apologize.." she said between kisses.

They slowly came to a stop and simply gazed into each other's eyes lovingly, their foreheads resting against one another.  
>They finished washing Morty and put all the supplies back into Eli's garage, and simply layed in the grass basking in the summer sun relaxing after washing the car.<p>

"What's your favorite season, Clare?" Eli asked quietly, afraid to break the comforting silence.

"I'm not sure.. I think there are pros and cons to each of them." Clare said delicately.

Eli seemed satisfied with that answer, and closed his eyes, relaxing to the sound of the birds chirping lightly, the breeze dancing between the green leaves in the trees, and Clare's soft breathing next to him. It seemed as if things were finally falling into place for them, and he was glad for it. He was happiest in these simple moments, when Clare and him were just holding hands and quietly thinking. Eli opened his eyes, only to see Clare's eyes flutter open. She looked radiant, lying in the shade. He smiled a toothy smile at her and a blush rose to her face as she sent one back.

"I love you Eli." Clare whispered, looking adorable as can be.

"I love you too, babe." And with that, they quietly sank back into beautiful reverie, simply relaxing at the presence of one another,  
>every so often sneaking kisses and intertwining their fingers.<p>

* * *

><p>Ahha, well I hope you enjoyed. Imma try to finish "Winter" tonight! feel free to leave suggestions and such. I think i'll keep this story around for awhile and write random scenarios throughout random seasons. <strong>Review for "Fall"<strong>! Thanks darlings.

_Sailors & Ships _


	3. Fall

I'm not sure how I feel about this one. It's not much of a story, and I feel like it's cluttered and repetitive.

To answer JDDCdaner1497's question.. yes, this will be more than four chapters. I'm going to try to update as soon as possible. Freshman year is ending so finals and such are kinda hectic. This summer it'll be a lot better. ;)

Eeeeep. don't kill me for this chapter, k?

* * *

><p><strong>Fall<strong>

Her white flats contrasted against the orange, red, and yellow leaves crunching beneath her feet. She made her way over to the green grass still thriving from the summer, and gently lowered herself to the ground making sure to smooth out her floral dress before lying down. Breathing in, Clare closed her eyes and exhaled. Fall was her favorite season. The cool breeze chilled her bones from a scorching hot summer, full of priceless memories, snow cones, and sweet kisses. She reminisced under the shady oak trees, listening to children laughing and playing on the swing set nearby. However, her loneliness was not long lived, as she felt someone else lay next to her, slipping their arm under her waist. She opened her big blue eyes, and they instantly clashed with emerald green. Her mouth pulled into a grin, and her eyes shined with delight. Her boyfriend's presence always made her heart do cartwheels and butterflies form in her stomach. She closed her eyes once more, simply relaxing in what she felt to be perfection. A pair of warm lips soon met the skin on her cheek, then her nose, her eyelids, her forehead, and finally her lips. They were simple, sweet kisses.. -her favorite.

"How was your day, gorgeous?" Eli asked

"It was good. First day of fall." She answered simply.

She heard more leaves crunching, and felt an arm slip underneath her knees and one under her back, and she was being carried to Eli's hearse, Morty. Clare's mouth dropped as she was placed in the front seat, watched Eli cross the front of the car, and climb into the driver's seat.

"May I ask where you're taking me, Mr. Goldsworthy?"

"No, you may not Ms. Edwards." – once again, he smirked. That damn smirk, that made Clare's insides melt while at the same time making her want to rip his face off.  
>She huffed and put on her best pouting face, but Eli was immune to it (for the most part) by now.<p>

Soon enough, Clare and Eli were pulling down a dirt road into a parking lot full of other cars. Still puzzled, Clare took in her surroundings and read a sign that said "Pumpkin Patch" with pumpkins painted all over it. Clare smiled widely reminiscing of memories of her father and Darcy going to pick out pumpkins for jack-o-lanterns in the fall. Eli removed himself from the car and walked around to open Clare's door for her. They made their way to the entrance and intertwined fingers, looking at the array of pumpkins around them. An hour later, after many stolen kisses, silly giggling, and cheesy pictures taken with Clare's camera phone, they were in the small gift shop paying for a pumpkin. Eli and Clare were soon back in Morty driving towards Eli's house. Clare loved spontaneous Eli, and his surprises always kept her on her toes. It was one of her favorite things about him, and she loved him for the adventure he provided. Clare has certainly changed since her freshman year, and for the better. She felt more carefree, more like..herself. She didn't have to hide behind nerdy glasses, grades, or her Christian façade. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the window and slowly drifted to sleep in the leather seats of her boyfriend's hearse.

Clare spent the rest of the evening carving her pumpkin with Eli. They choose to carve a classic jack-o-lantern pattern, although it came out looking anything but a jack-o-lantern. It was times as these that Clare could forget about her divorced parents, run away sister, and stressed out school life- that Clare simply able to _live_. She didn't know where she would be without her boyfriend, and to say she was grateful was to be an understatement.

* * *

><p>This is shorter than I thought it was. -_- oh well. I'll try to make it up with Winter, which I shouldddd be writing tonight.<br>**Review Review Review for Winter! **


	4. Winter

Hello honeybees, hopefully this chapter is more fulfilling than the last. sorry for that once again!  
>I'll try to update ASAP, but I have lots of school work this week.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Winter<strong>

Clare's eyes fluttered open at a sudden breeze hitting her legs. She snuggled closer to her boyfriend laying next to her, whimpering at the breeze still disrupting her sleep. Eli sleepily chuckled next to her and whispered

"you are just too damn cute, baby."

He placed a warm kiss to her temple and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. His thick black comforter enclosed around her once again and she sighed in contentment. However, Clare shot up in excitement once she realized what day it was. The blood rushed to her head all at once when she stood up, and the world began spinning. Warm arms encircled her waist and Eli's lips met her ear as he held her tight to him whispering comforting words. Soon enough Clare's focus came back and she turned around in his arms to face her protective boyfriend. He cupped her cheek and pulled her closer to him, but didn't kiss her fully.. his lips lingering over hers.

"stop teasing me Eli, it's not nice." Clare whispered as her mouth curved into a smile. Eli softly placed his lips over hers, slowly kissing her.

"It's Christmas Baby!" she squealed against his lips.

He softly chuckled, following her as she raced downstairs into his living room. Green, Red, and White lights glittered around his living room, emitting a soft glow that is only apparent at Christmas time. Presents were set out neatly beneath the tree, and the smell of chocolate pancakes wafted from the kitchen- Clare's favorite. Things were getting pretty bad at home for Clare, so Eli asked Clare if she wanted to stay with him for Christmas. She happily accepted, and here they were. Clare looked around the room, eyes big and smile wide. She strutted into the kitchen and her grin only got wider when she saw that Cece was making her favorite breakfast.

"Cece! Goodmorning! Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed.

"Morning babygirl, I'm making your favorite. Merry Christmas. Are you guys hungry?" Eli took the opportunity to make his cute girlfriend's blush to appear,

"yes mom, Clare and I certainly worked up an appetite." He said smoothly.

A pretty scarlet tint covered Clare's cheeks as her eyes darted to Eli. Cece laughed, knowing that her son was just trying to embarrass Clare, and rolled her eyes. Clare and Eli certainly weren't simply sitting in Eli's room last night- there was some kissing involved, but it wasn't as far as Eli implied. Clare swiveled around so her back was facing Eli, and he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Thank you so much for breakfast Cece! Do you need help with anything?" Clare asked.

"No babygirl, go and watch TV or something, I'll call you kids in when it's ready." She ordered. Clare graciously nodded her head and smiled, while she grabbed Eli's hand and began dragging him to the couch. She flipped the TV on and cuddled into Eli's side, watching parades and such on TV. She sighed in contentment. The past couple Christmas occasions haven't exactly been ideal for Clare- her parent's fighting got worse and worse. This year, she was finally happy.

Soon enough, breakfast was ready and they ate chattering about their favorite parts of Christmas and sharing silly memories.

"When Eli was little, it was sooo hard to put him to bed. He always wanted to stay up and see if he could see Santa." Cece explained with laughter.

"Yeah, and you were always so cute when you opened presents, you little brat." Bullfrog added in.

"His eyes would get so big and his grin, NOT HIS SMIRK, would appear and he'd jump up and down thanking us in his little power ranger underwear, which by the way were his favorite." Cece concluded.

"Mom, Dad, is it really necessary to embarrass me infront of my girlfriend?" Eli asked, burying his face in his hands.

"Aww, I think it's cute baby!" Clare giggled. She was silently thankful that her parents weren't around right now to share embarrassing baby stories.

Clare ripped through the wrapping paper to the box which held the gift Eli had gotten her. She opened the small box that revealed a ring with the words

"I love you, blue eyes." She glanced up at Eli with tears in her eyes, and he explained

"I know you have a vow to waiting until marriage.. and I want you to know I'll wait. You can replace your purity ring with it.. or you can wear it on a different finger.. I just.." he was cut off by Clare's lips, and he happily accepted. He was really nervous to seeing her reaction, and his nerves were slowly melting away. She pulled away, and replaced her promise ring with his ring. She looked at it with adoration and grinned really wide. She picked up his gift and handed it over to him. He eyed her questioningly and folded back the wrapping paper. He held up a picture frame with a picture signed by his favorite band, Dead Hand. His eyes widened in surprise and he quickly jumped up and picked her up hugging her.

"Thank you baby!" he exclaimed. She giggled and blushed, and he set her down.

"So, whatcha wanna do today, beautiful?" he asked. She yawned a bit and shrugged. She looked so cute, Eli's heart did cartwheels. She yawned once more and said sleepily

"I'm tired. Let's go cuddle."

"your wish is my command." He said, as he picked her up and carried her to his room. He gently set her down on the mattress and crawled on top of, kissing up her body until reaching her lips. He slowly and sweetly kissed her, whispering

"Merry" kiss. "Christmas" kiss. "Baby." He rolled off of her, wrapping his arms around her waist, ticking her exposed skin with his fingertips. The snow was falling outside, Christmas lights were gleaming, and he has his soulmate in his arms. Everything was perfect.

* * *

><p>Yaaaaay! I'm actually really happy with this chapter! It was a lot of fun to write!<br>Sorry for updating so late, went out on a late night adventure to Denny's. ;)  
>mmmmmmm.<p>

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**

_Sailors&Ships _


	5. Spring II

**Author's note**: Good afternoon, honeybees. Alright, so before you all KILL me, let me explain that i've been swamped with projects. I go to a project-based learning school- so literally everything we do is based on projects. I present two on Tuesday, so wish me luck. I've been slowly writing this in my free time- so I hope you enjoy it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

* * *

><p><strong>Spring II<strong>

Her toes skimmed the water as her feet dangled off the wooden dock, a warm breeze dancing across her skin. She pulled her sunglasses off her face and laid on her back, basking in the sunshine. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, warm air filling her lungs. She was currently wearing her floral bikini, trying to tan her milky white skin, although it was no use. Clare was never able to tan in her life—just the ability to sunburn. However, Clare was stubborn, and she believed that this time would be different.

"Claaaaaaaaaareeeee." Eli whined from the water.  
>"Eli." Clare said simply, smirking.<br>"Baby come in the water. It feeeels so nice." Eli pleaded.

Clare simply rolled her eyes and shook her head, not wanting to feel the freezing water. Eli had brought her to his lake house with his parents, and they were currently at the lake located on his property. Clare heard water being splashed, and suddenly her ankles were met with a pair of cold, wet hands. Clare shot up, looking Eli in the eye, who was currently lifting himself onto the dock. She knew what came next, and had to think fast. She decided to go with the threatening plan.

"Elijah Alexander Goldsworthy, I swear to God if you throw me in that lake, you will be sleeping alone tonight." She hissed.

Eli dropped his hands from her ankles, and stared up at her, clearly deep in thought. He pulled his mouth into a smirk, and grasped her ankles once again. Clare's big blue eyes widened, she was sure that her threat would work.

"No kisses for the rest of the trip." She said, confidently.

He once again dropped his grasp, and looked at her in astonishment.

"Baby, I don't think even YOU could do that. I'm calling your bluff." He said, pulling her into the water with him. He firmly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to the surface.  
>"Eli! UGH! WHY- WH- UUUUUUUUGH!" he loved how she couldn't form coherent sentences when she was frustrated- it was adorable. He pressed his lips to her to try to get her to calm down, but she did just the opposite. She pushed Eli away, swam to the dock, hoisted herself onto the dock, and walked back towards the lake house.<br>"Crap." Eli thought to himself.

She stormed into the lake house, heading up the stairs into their bedroom. She silently thanked God that Cece and Bullfrog went out for the day, so they weren't experiencing her melt down. She walked to the bathroom attached to her and Eli's room, and locked the door behind her. Peeling off her soaking wet garments, she turned on the shower—hot. She stepped into the shower, letting the anger she felt 10 minutes ago melt away under the steam.

Eli walked up the stairs to their room, and heard the shower running. He peered in the room- steam was oozing out from under the bathroom door, and he was feeling extremely guilty. He dragged his feet across the carpet, slowly knocking on the bathroom door. "Baby, are you alright?" he said with concern laced in his words. When he didn't hear an answer, he huffed and went downstairs to take a shower as well.

Clare shut the shower off, and stepped out wrapping her towel around herself. She slipped on her clothes she had brought with her to the bathroom, which consisted of her pinstripe pajama pants and a blue cami. She brushed her teeth, and opened the bathroom door to see Eli sitting on the edge of the bed facing the bathroom, his hair damp from his shower. Her eyes were stained red from crying, and Eli's heart twisted into knots. He had no idea she would get this upset. She walked around the bed and crawled under the fluffy white covers, letting the coolness of the sheets contrast with her body heat. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Eli pulled Clare to him and spooned up against her.

"Baby, I'm really sorry. I didn't know you would get upset. I was just playing. Please talk to me." He whispered soothingly in her ear.  
>"I know Eli. I'm overreacting. It's just.. when I was little a group of boys at my neighborhood pool always pushed me into the pool. I was so scared of the water when I was little, and I hated going in against my will. They'd call me horrible names and.. I don't know it brought back memories." Eli kissed Clare's neck tenderly and apologized between each kiss, whispering soothing words. Clare's heart melted and she turned around in his arm, snuggling even closer to him. Soon she fell asleep in his arms.<p>

A flash woke Clare up from her nap, when she opened her eyes to find Cece and Bullfrog standing in the doorway, a camera in hand.  
>"OH MY GOSH BULLFROG, THEY'RE JUST SO DAMN CUTE." She squealed to her husband. Eli sleepily yawned and muttered a soft "mom, please get out." And buried his face into Clare's neck. Clare braided her fingers through Eli's hair, stroking it and watching Cece and Bullfrog smile once more, while shutting the door on their way out. "Sorry they're so embarrassing," he said sleepily into her neck. Clare stiffened when he spoke into her neck—he knew that her neck was her weak spot. She felt his lips curve into a smile once he realized why she stiffened, and began kissing her neck, sucking and biting it occasionally. Her breath became ragged, and she pushed Eli away softly to regain her focus. A pretty red blush cascaded across her face when Eli chuckled, and he simply brought her back to him. "I love that I know all your weak spots, baby." He said huskily as he squeezed her hip, but in that spot she was ticklish. She giggled, and Eli continued, "I love that I know all your ticklish spots.." he leaned close to her ear and whispered, "but most of all I love you." Clare kissed Eli passionately, and whispered against his lips, "and I, you." <p>

* * *

><p>Well, that was Spring II. I have an idea for Fall, so I need to write Summer soon. School is out June 2, so i'll be able update ALOT more while summer is here. I hope you're liking this story. <strong>REVIEWS MAKE ME SO HAPPY. pleasepleaseplease REVIEW.<strong>

_3 Sailors&Ships_


	6. Summer II

Sooo, I could probably come up with some excuse as to why I haven't been updating.. but honestly it's just because i'm lazy. (x I've also been freaking out over all this Eli/Clare drama they've been showing in the promos. Justin Kelly is adorable, & Christine Prosperri is so pretty.. BUT ECLARE WILL FOREVER BE MY FAVORITE. So i'm just going to continue living in denial. (x enjoy Summer II, honeybees. **Review!**

* * *

><p>Summer II<p>

The campfire crackled around them, filling the air as ocean waves crashed against the shore. Clare was currently tucked under Eli's arm staring into the fire. Their toes were tucked in the sand and Eli leaned over and kissed her temple. Clare craned her neck and looked up into his eyes, a smile spreading it's way across her face. Her eyes lit up and he couldn't hold back the smile that adorned his features. It was very rare that he smiled- instead of smirking; and Clare seemed to be the one to bring it out of him 99.9% of the time. He couldn't fathom how someone can be so adorable, stunning, beautiful- inside and out; and what he REALLY couldn't understand is why she would want to be with someone like him. She turned around to stare at the flickering flames once more, and an idea began to form in Eli's head.

"Baby, let's go swimming." He whispered.  
>"ELI! It's eleven at night, I'm not going into the ocean at night. No way. NUH UH." She pleaded.<p>

He chuckled and decided that he wasn't going to force her. The last time he tried to force her into the water it ended in a fight as his parent's lake house months prior. However, he did stand to his feet and walk his way to Morty.

"Eli! Don't leave me! We'll go swimming! I'm sorry!" she yelled into the darkness.  
>"Baby, calm down. I'll be right back," Eli yelled back.<p>

Clare wrapped the blanket around her tighter as tears began to prick at her eyes. She hated the darkness, and being alone at night. She felt so vulnerable, surrounded by darkness. The fire made a loud cracking noise and Clare whimpered and hid under her blanket. She heard footsteps making their way toward her again and she closed her eyes tightly praying it was Eli. Two strong hands grabbed her hips and hoisted her in their lap, and Clare was relieved to realize it was Eli. She inhaled his woodsy scent, and sighed. "Why were you hiding?" Eli whispered into her ear. Clare pulled the blanket from her head and looked into his eyes. Eli's heart broke to see tears in her eyes, and he went into panic mode. "What happened? What's wrong? Did you see something?" he asked frantically. Clare chuckled, wiped her tears, and pressed her lips to his chastely. "I'm just scared of the dark, that's all. I'm sorry—I know it's dumb." She reassured him. He pulled her closer to him, and kissed her cheeks, her eyelids, her temples, and finally her lips. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he whispered to her. "Once or twice, yes." She teased. He reached over to the basket he had brought with him from Morty, his hearse. "I have the perfect thing to make you feel better!" he said with a smile. Clare watched curiously as he pulled from the woven basket a bag of marshmallows, Hershey's chocolate, two wire hangers, and graham crackers. Clare squealed in delight and reached for the items, and grasped them in her delicate arms.

"S'mores! I haven't had these in ages!" she squealed once again. Eli took the wire hangers and bent them into shapes of long rods that they could use for roasting with ease. He handed one to Clare, and put marshmallows on each of them. He watched as the sticky treat melted on the metal, glowing orange before engulfing the marshmallow in flames. He pulled it away and blew on it, leaving it burnt. Clare crinkled her nose at him, "Ewwwwww. Please don't tell me you eat your marshmallows burnt." Clare said in disgust. Eli simply chuckled and squeezed the marshmallow between chocolate and graham crackers, raised it to his lips, and took a big bite out of it, smirking at Clare. Clare looked away and muttered "gross." under her breath, before putting her marshmallow to the fire. She very carefully roasted it, making sure not to burn it. It became sticky and soft before she pulled it away, and making a s'more out of it as well. As she raised it to her lips, some got on the side of her cheek and Eli took this to his advantage. He leaned over and pressed his mouth to her cheek, poking his tongue out to collect the sweet substance. Clare giggled and pushed him away, finishing her s'more. She licked each of her fingers, and heard Eli audibly gulp next to her at the sight of it. She sent a glare his way, "get your mind out of the gutter, you boy." She said teasingly. An idea worked itself up in her brain, and she grabbed the package of chocolate. She held it near the fire for a few moments, feeling it melt into the packaging. She then dipped her finger into the package, and out came her finger covered in chocolate. She smeared it down Eli's neck, and trailed her tongue down the path she had left. "Cla..Clare..what are you doing?" Eli managed to mumble out. "Nothing honey, just enjoying the sweets you brought." She said simply, calmly. She smeared the chocolate from his jaw line once again, but this time got close enough so he could feel her breath on his skin, but pulled away, making a mad dash for the ocean. She pulled her shirt over her head, aswell as kicking her shorts off, diving into the waves. She heard Eli yelling at her, something along the lines of "Tease!" and running after her.

She felt strong arms wrap around her torso and scoop her up, and she was soon met with a pair of green eyes. He grabbed her by her thighs and brought her to wrap her legs around his waist, and kissed her chastely on the lips. "You little devil.." he whispered into her ear. Clare giggled recalling the memory of the first time he used that line, and whispered back, "only for you." 

* * *

><p>I don't even know.. this story kind of ended up SUCKING. It's storyline fell out beneath me. oh well, it's fluffy.. &amp;who doesn't enjoy Eclare fluff?<br>**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWWW!**

_Sailors&Ships _


	7. Fall II

His lips moved across her neck, trailing fire on her skin. His teeth surfaced and he bit and nibbled as he made his way up towards her ear. His teeth skillfully bit and sucked on her earlobe, and slowly he reached her cartilage piercing. His teeth and tongue came into contact with the cool metal, and Clare winced in pain. He pulled back and kissed her lips chastely, leaning his forehead against hers cocking an eyebrow.

"..I may or may not have been neglecting taking care of it." Clare whispered sarcastically.  
>"Clare.. if that's infected you need to go get it checked out. We just got it last month and we don't need a good reason for your parents to prove it's a bad idea—for example, an infection." He shot back, chuckling a bit. Clare's mind drifted back to her and Eli's first "official" date:<p>

_ He had taken her to a book reading, but on the way to the Dot afterwards she pulled him into the piercing shop without a second thought, rebellion and adrenaline rushing through her veins. However, as soon as she saw the big, burly man, covered head to toes in tattoos standing behind the counter, butterflies and apprehension shot into her stomach. Eli took her hand, and told the man what they wanted confidently, and he sounded comfortable and assertive. He took out his fake ID and paid for both of their cartilage piercings. Her feet dangled in the leather chair, as she waited apprehensively to get it over with. Eli kneeled next to her and looked into her eyes, and told her she'd be okay. He stood up and offered his hand to her, and she graciously took it. As soon as their fingers were interlaced, she felt worlds better and confident. Eli leaned down and whispered in her ear seductively, "you get a kiss if you get through this without crying", but pulled on her earlobe a bit with his teeth before pulling back from whispering. The man came in and did the job, but tears pricked at her eyes before she could help them. However, as soon as Eli looked into her misty eyes, he leaned down and kissed her anyways, hoping to help take her mind of the pain.  
><em>  
>"Well, the kisses we shared that night were certainly an added bonus to that night. It certainly goes down in the books for one of my favorite dates with you, Romeo." Clare said sweetly. Eli leaned up once again and captured her lips once again, a smile spreading across his lips once again.<br>"Well since were sharing memories, one of my favorite with you was the date we took to the theme park. You were such a big baby when it came to big roller coasters, but of course I have my ways of persuading you," Eli said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"_Blue eyes! Let's go on that one!" Eli said excitedly, pointing at a rollercoaster high in the air complete with loops, turns, and drops. Clare's stomach dropped and she shook her head no repeatedly while stepping backwards. Two of Eli's long fingers hooked through her belt loops, and she was pulled to him. "I promise to keep you safe." He said, his voice coming out smooth and soothing. Clare couldn't say no to him while looking into his jade green eyes, and she absentmindedly shook her head yes, still dizzy from being that close to him. His scent evaded her senses, something along the lines of pine and spearmint. He wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping a finger hooked in her belt loop. She approached the red railing to get in line, and her stomach did flips at the realization of what she was about to do. She peered up at the cars racing by on the track and her eyes widened. However, soon enough she was at the front of the line, holding onto Eli's hands for dear life. As soon as the carnie opened the gate, Eli guided her to a cart and sat down. The car began moving, and she knew there was no going back. Loop after loop, Clare felt herself getting sick. Once the ride came to a stop, she made a beeline to the trashcan and emptied out her stomach contents. Fear and worry flashed in Eli's eyes as he rubbed her back, apologizing over and over again. _

"You don't know when to accept the word "no", do you?" Clare said teasingly. "I didn't know you would get sick, otherwise I wouldn't have made you go on that! You know that!" he pleaded, pulling her body closer to his in his black clad bed. "We have a lot of memories, don't we?" she said, looking dazed. Eli chuckled a bit before replying, "yes, I truly am your dream come true aren't I? I can tell by the dreamy look on your face." He replied. Clare's eyes darted to him and she glared, warning him that if he didn't keep his mouth shut then he'll be cuddling with himself in any moment. Eli smirked at her, wrapping his arm around her lower back and slipping his hand into the back pocket of her jean shorts. "Eli!" Clare squeaked, giggling and squirming to get out of his grasp. He started to tickle her, and her breathing became uneven through her giggles. "Say it! Say I'm dreamy!" Eli chuckled while hovering over her, his hands attacking the skin that was visible from her shirt that rose up while laying on his bed. "Eli.." gasp.. "stop"..gasp "tickling".. gasp.. "me!" she said. "NOT until you admit it!" "Fine! Eli you're my dream boy. Dream come true! Just stop tickling me!" she giggled. Her face was red from laughing so much, her hair messy from squirming around, and Eli still thought she was beautiful. He pulled her back to him, "you're beautiful." He whispered in her ear. A pretty scarlet blush decorated her cheeks and her ears, and he smirked. His mine drifted of memories of the past and memories to come with his beautiful girlfriend, as she snuggled back into his arms and fell asleep.


End file.
